Atrapados en Otra dimension!
by kurenai-sensei
Summary: Que pasaria si Naruto y compañia fueran a dar a la casa de una fanatica ¿que harian? ¿como regresarian? entren y lean ¡Participa en el juego de referencias!
1. Chapter 1

Atrapados en otra dimensión!!

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son parte de su creador

_Pensamientos y flashback_

(aclaraciones)

OoOoOoOoo mi separador

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

8:30 a.m

Un dia normal en la secundaria de Reynosa Tamaulipas una chica de segundo grado se encontraba en el patio junto a sus dos amigas Natalia y Jessica

Katheryn: en serio mi vida es aburrida nada nuevo

Natalia: y que te gustaría que pasara

Katheryn: no se pero me aburro!!

Jessica: Katy(asi le decian)pues haz algo nuevo

Katheryn: como??

Natalia: pues no se

Katheryn: porque esto no es como en Naruto siempre hay cosas nuevas (chica otaku)

Natalia: y dale Katy ya olvídalo

Jessica: las cosas no son como quisiéramos

Katheryn: es que si o porque no es como en cold case(programa de televisión)Lilly se ve que no se aburre investigando todos esos casos

Jessica: si pero vivimos en la realidad

Katheryn: lo se y apesta

Natalia: ya Katy mejor vamonos

Suena el timbre que es de la primera hora de clases

Natalia: ya timbro

Jessica: a poco Tali(así le decían)

Natalia le envió una mirada asesina a Jessica por su notorio sarcasmo

Katheryn: que toca??

Natalia: emm historia

Katheryn: Osh hablando de cosas aburridas

Jessica: si bueno vamos

Las tres chicas se dirigieron hacia el salón de clases cabe recalcar que sin ganas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

9:00 a.m

Bosque de Konoha

Naruto: valla que tarda el sensei

Sakura: porque no se me hace raro que a Kakashi-sensei se le haga tarde

Sasuke: ya dejen de quejarse parece que es lo único que saben hacer

Inner Sakura: hay Sasuke siempre tienes razón

Naruto: vamos Sasuke no me digas que tu no te desesperas

Sasuke: no, si el sensei llega tarde tiene sus razones

Naruto: jumn siempre tan calmado pues nada más para que veas yo no me quejare y veremos quien dura más

3 min después.

Naruto: hay ya no aguanto a que horas llega el sensei!!

Sakura: pensé que te aguantarías Naruto

Naruto: si pero no se cuanto tiempo llevo esperando

Sakura: mmm(mira su reloj)llevas tres minutos

Naruto: que!! No inventes llevo mas tiempo

Sakura: en serio mira desde que dijiste que no te quejarías

Naruto: jumn _otra cosa en la que Sasuke me gana rayos debe haber algo en que le pueda ganar_

Sasuke: shh no hagan ruido

De repente sale Kakashi de un arbol

Kakashi: hola chicos lamento la demora!!

Naruto y Sakura pegaron un grito marca diablo que hasta los mismísimos pájaros salieron huyendo

Kakashi: valla me sorprende que Naruto no halla gritado

Sasuke: si grito solo que grito como niña y se confunde como el de Sakura

Naruto: no grite como niña!!

Sasuke: olvídalo no discutiré con tigo

Kakashi: les tengo una noticia

oOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoO

Maestro: y asi los españoles conquistaron México

Katheryn: y esto de que nos sirve

Natalia: no lo se tu que piensas Jessica……Jessica??

Jessica se habia quedado muy dormida con la clase del profe

Katheryn: Jessica despierta!!

Jessica: eh déjame dormir

Natalia: mira hay va Marco!!

Jessica: donde??(volteando a ambos lados)

Katheryn: en tu cabeza ya levántate

De repente llega una secretaria de la direccion

Srita: si profe disculpe necesito a Katheryn

Katheryn: yo

Natalia: andale que hiciste

Profe: si emm Katheryn ve con ella

Katheryn si

La señorita llevo a Katheryn con el subdirector

Srita: pasale con el sub

Katheryn si

Katheryn entro

Sub: bien Katheryn te mande llamar porque……

Katheryn: yo no fui lo juro!!!

Sub: no tus padres llamaron se irán de viaje 1 mes a Europa por negocios quedándote solo tu y tu hermano mayor

Katheryn: eh asi claro jeje

Sub: es todo retirate

Katheryn: claro

Katheryn llego a su salón emocionada pues cuantas veces en la vida te quedas sola en tu casa seria puro andar en la computadora y viendo tele

Natalia: que paso??

Katheryn: nada solo fue un aviso

oOOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi: les tengo una noticia

Naruto: dígalo que pasa!!

Kakashi: los cuatro equipos entrenaran juntos durante unos dias

Inner Sakura: _que!! Pasare no se cuantos días entrenando con la cerda!! Hay no bueno será la oportunidad para demostrarle a Sasuke que soy mejor que ella chaa!!_

Naruto: _eso será la oportunidad para poder humillar a Sasuke frente a todos y así verán que soy mejor que el_

Kakashi: bien es todo se pueden ir

Sasuke: no vamos a entrenar??

Kakashi: emm no mañana entrenaran bastante les recomiendo descansen

Asi los tres ninjas de fueron quedando un tanto complacidos con la idea

OoOoOoOoOOoooooOoOOOoO

Bien es todo por hoy quizas le siga mas adelante aquí unas pequeñas incognitas:

**¿Qué hará Katheryn estando ella sola en su casa?**

**¿Podrá Naruto vencer a Sasuke?**

**¿Sakura hara quedar mal a Ino?**

Esto y mas lo verán después sale adioss


	2. la llegada!

Atrapados en otra dimensión

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

(aclaraciones)

_Pensamientos y flashback_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo mi separador

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Bosque de Konoha estaban reunidos los 4 equipos con sus respectivos senseis

Kakashi: bien ya que estamos todos juntos podemos empezar a entrenar

Naruto: sensei porque nos juntaron?

Sakura: es cierto a que se debe esto??

Kakashi: a pues a que (la verdad no tenia idea nada mas lo habían echo porque si)

Kurenai: porque queríamos ver con nuestros propios ojos como han avanzado y así poder mm por así decirlo inspirarnos para nuestros entrenamientos jeje

Naruto: esta bien

Los senseis: fiuu

Kakashi: _se la creyeron_

En eso llega Tsunade junto con Jiraiya y el equipo de la arena

Tsunade: chicos escuchen hoy tenemos de invitados a nuestros compañeros de la aldea

Vecina de la arena vienen a ver como entrenan y a ver en que les puden ayudar

Jiraiya: así que entrenen

Tsunade: aquí yo doy las ordenes

Jiraiya: si jeje es que

Tsunade: olvídalo así que entrenen

Jiraiya: es lo que yo dije!!

Tsunade: si pero yo soy la Hokage

Jiraiya: jumn presumida

Tsunade: olvidare que dijiste eso

Gai: bien ya oyeron a entrenar

Sakura: (se acerca a Ino) jumn no te molestes cerda yo impresionare a Sasuke

Ino: haz lo que quieras frentona yo ya centre mis ojos en alguien mas (voltea hacia Gaara)

Temari: uff necesitaras lucirte mucho querida

Ino: Temari tu me ayudaras verdad

Temari: porque lo haria?

Ino: porque si me ayudas yo te ayudo con Shikamaru

Temari: (se sonroja poco) yo ja! Que podria tener con el

Ino: hay no te hagas que le entras??

Temari: dale!

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOOo

Las 7 inaguantables horas de clase al fin habían terminado y Katheryn estaba mas que ansiosa por llegar a su casa prender la comp. Eso si su hermano mayor no llegaba primero y escogía la que tiene sonido oh Dios desde el dia en que su hermano rompió las bocinas ha sido pura guerra

_Flash back_

_Katheryn se encontraba en su casa con su hermano mayor Jorge ambos estaban en la computadora Katheryn en la del cuarto de su mama y Jorge en la de la sala _

_Katheryn: wow que chido video!!_

_CRASH!!!_

_Jorge: Katheryn!!! Ven rápido_

_Katheryn: que paso??_

_Jorge: mira!!_

_Katheryn: que hiciste!!!_

_Jorge había tirado la bocina la cual se deshizo_

_Katheryn: que le dirás a mama_

_Jorge: pues la verdad_

_Katheryn: suerte_

_Fin del flash back_

Y así fue como todo empezó con solo una computadora con bocinas era una guerra Katheryn llego a su casa y abrió la puerta

Katheryn: hola?? Jorge ya llegue!!

Nada ni un solo respiro

Katheryn: Jorge!! _Jeje le gane ahora a la computadora!! _

Minutos después llego Jorge

Jorge: Katheryn ya llegue!!

Katheryn: ta bueno

Jorge: _hay no de seguro ya agarro la compu_

Katheryn: ahi hay carne que dejo mama sirvete

Jorge: ok

OOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

Temari: esta bien te ayudare

Lee: _ahora si impresionare a Sakura--_Hey Sakura mira lo que he aprendido

Sakura: espera Lee…….Sasuke!! Me ayudas con esto no puedo hacer esta patada!!

Sasuke: jumn esta bien a ver hazla

Sakura: esta bien

Sakura dio una patada pues bien chafa y se provoco una caída al suelo

Sasuke: jumn ya veo tu problema, levantas demasiado el pie de abajo debe estar firme en el suelo si no pierdes el equilibrio

Sakura: mm no entiendo me podrías dar una demostración??

Sasuke: mira

Sasuke da una patada de frente la cual cabe recalcar la dio bastante bien

Sakura: ya veo!!

Lee: Sakura mira

Sakura: espera estoy ocupada

Lee: _hay no así Sakura jamás se fijara en mi_

Naruto entrenaba con Hinata

Hinata: emm creo que hay q-que dar pa-patadas

Naruto: si Hinata tienes razón empieza tu

Hinata: y-yo

Naruto: si dale con todas tus fuerzas de veras!!

Hinata: es-esta bien

Naruto: bien fuerte!!

Hinata dio una patada marca Tsunade que dejo al pobre de Naruto todo inconsciente

Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun!!!

Naruto: no fu-fue nada de veras!! _Hay Dios pero que fuerte se ha hecho_

Kakashi: valla Kurenai Hinata ha progresado

Kurenai: si bueno tiene una gran disposición le gusta entrenar

Kakashi: si y aparte tiene a la mejor sensei

Kurenai se sonrojo un tantito pero pronto se recupero

Sasuke: wow que buena patada valla que ha entrenado

Sakura: _nooo se supone que yo debo impresionarlo no Hinata!!_

Ino "entrenaba" y digo así porque más bien hablaba con Temari

Ino: y dime como le gustan las chicas a Gaara

Temari: no tengo idea

Ino: como que no eres su hermana

Temari: si pero que yo sepa nunca le ha gustado una chica

Ino: valla

Temari: si

Neji estaba con Tenten

Neji: bien Tenten has progresado

Tenten: gracias Neji

Neji: bien ahora veamos los golpes a ver muestrame

Tenten: si

Tenten dio unos golpes que se veía los daba con fuerza y se notaba el esfuerzo

Neji: vas muy bien

Tenten: gracias

Con los adultos

Tsunade: valla que los chicos si han mejorado

Jiraiya: si se nota bastante

Kakashi: hacemos lo que podemos

Gai: yo a mis chicos solo los inspiro para sacar su llama de la juventud

Tsunade: si claro

Mientras todos se ocupaban de sus cosas nadie noto una luz blanca muy fuerte y cuando lo notaron era tarde ya que no se veia nada

Naruto: que rayos es esto!!

Sakura: no se no veo nada Sasuke donde estas!!

Kakashi: traten de no separase

La luz blanca ceso y todos cayeron en una especie de jardin

Hinata: do-donde estamos

Tsunade: sin duda esto no es Konoha

Jiraiya: todo es muy diferente

oOoOOOoOoOoOOOoOOoOo

Katheryn: Jorge oiste eso

Jorge: oir que

Katheryn: se escucho un fuerte ruido afuera

Jorge: yo no oí nada

Katheryn: pero si oí algo mira hasta Calvin esta ladrando (asi se llama el perro)

Katheryn: ve a ver

Jorge: esta bien

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi: hey miren hay muchas casa

Kurenai: son enormes

Gai: mmmmmmm

Kurenai: que ?

Gai : que mmm te mmm quites de mmmm encima !!

Kurenai: he ? hay lo siento no vi que caí sobre ti

Gai: no hay problema después de todo no pesas tanto como pensé

Kurenai le soltó una cachetadota que creo que hasta a mi me dolió y eso que solo lo imagine

Kurenai: jumn

Gai: auch

Kiba: donde estamos

Neji: no tengo idea

Tenten: que es ese sonido infernal!!

Temari: es un perro

Kiba: donde??

oOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Katheryn: ten cuidado quien sabe quien esta afuera

Jorge: hay no seas tan así

Katheryn: nadie sabe

Jorge: si deja voy

Katheryn: no yo también voy!!

Jorge: como quieras

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bien es todo por hoy!! Aquí les dejo esto bueno me les voy bye por lo tanto les dejo estas preguntas

**¿Qué pasara con Naruto y los demas?**

**¿Cuándo se callara Calvin?**


	3. acomodandose

Atrapados en otra dimension

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creador

_Pensamiento y flash back_

(aclaraciones)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO mi separador

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Katheryn: ten cuidado quien sabe quien esta afuera

Jorge: hay no seas tan así

Katheryn: nadie sabe

Jorge: si deja voy

Katheryn: no yo también voy!!

Jorge: como quieras

oOoOOOOoOoOoOoOo

Tsunade: entonces nadie sabe donde estamos

Naruto: yo no tengo idea

Sasuke: esto es raro no se sienten raros

Temari: ahora que lo dices si

Sakura: ya vieron que linda casa??

Ino: si es hermosa

Gaara: esto no es nuestro hogar algo me dice que estamos muy lejos de Konoha

Kankuro: es cierto

Kakashi: shh se oyó como si abrieran una puerta

OOOooOoOoOoOoOo

Katheryn: esta oscuro afuera mejor lleva esta lámpara (era de noche si tanto tiempo pasaron frente a la compu estos dos)

Jorge: si dámela veamos quien esta afuera

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Kurenai: es cierto se ve una luz allá

Voz 1: quien esta ahí??

Jiraiya: andale ya nos encontraron

Tenten: hay que ocultarnos!!!

Neji: pero donde

Lee: no se no hay lugar aquí

Voz 2: sabemos que alguien anda ahí

Naruto: que hacemos!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Katheryn: ya me canse voy a ver quien esta

Jorge: Kathy nooo espera

Demasiado tarde Katheryn se agarro corriendo y en cuanto vio quienes eran se quedo helada mas fría que el refri de mi casa

Naruto: andale quien es esta niña??

Sakura: no tengo idea

Tsunade: y porque no se mueve??

Neji: quiza tiene miedo??

Tenten: de que??

Jiraiya: oye niña (se acerca a ella) estas bien??

Katheryn: ………….AHHHHHHH JORGE VEN NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTOY VIENDO!!!!!!!

Kurenai: que le hiciste Jiraiya

Jiraiya: yo nada

Kakashi: hey niña estas bien

Katheryn: AHHHH KAKASHI-SENSEI ME ESTA HABLANDO!!!

Kakashi: me conoces??

Kurenai: hey niña de donde lo conoces??

Katheryn: AHHHH KURENAI-SENSEI ME ESTA PREGUNTANDO ALGO!! NO LO PUEDO CREER NARUTO HINATA INO GAARA KANKURO TEMARI NEJI SHUKAMARU TENTEN LEE SASUKE SAKURA KAKASHI KURENAI GAI TSUNADE JIRAIYA KIBA SHINO Y CHOUJI TODOS EN EL PATIO DE MI CASA!!!!!!

Todos los mencionados anteriormente: o.O

Jorge: que te pasa niña lo……..

Tsunade: otro que se queda igual por favor no grites!!

Jorge: lo veo y no lo creo!! Katheryn ves lo mismo que yo??

Katheryn: si

Jorge: AHHH SON….

Ino: ya sabemos quienes somos no grites!!!

Katheryn: debe ser un sueño

Shikamaru: que problemático tsk creelo que no

Tsunade: me pueden decir donde estamos

Katheryn: en el patio de mi casa

Sakura: osea que esta es tu casa??

Katheryn: si

Sasuke: tienes idea de donde estamos??

Katheryn: en Reynosa

Hinata: do-donde es eso

Katheryn: aquí

Kiba: espera quieres decir que no estamos en Konoha

Katheryn: exacto y como llegaron aquí??

Neji: no tenemos idea sabes como volver

Katheryn: nopo

Tsunade: rayos y ahora que hacemos donde nos quedaremos

Katheryn: yo les ofrezco mi casa!! Se que suena algo precipitado pero yo a ustedes los conosco

Ino: si de eso nos dimos cuenta hace rato que gritaste como loca

Kakashi: como nos conoces

Katheryn: pues sonara algo raro pero ustedes salen en la tele

Naruto: tele que es eso??

Katheryn: mm luego les digo por cierto yo me llamo Katheryn y el es mi hermano mayor Jorge

Jorge: hola!

Naruto: hola Katheryn

Katheryn: entonces se quedan en mi casa?? Por favor!!!

Tsunade: dado que no tenemos donde mas y que nos conoces esta bien

Katheryn: siii bingo!!!

Jorge: vengan pasen

Jorge habrio la puerta de su casa para dejarlos pasa al interior

Ino: linda casa

Tsunade: si es bella

Katheryn: gracias creo que por tanta cosa deben estar cansados que tal si dormimos y mañana nos calmamos un poco

Jiraiya: tus padres te dejaran??

Katheryn: no están aquí no hay problema

Gai: OH entonces esta bien

Todos subieron al segundo piso donde se encontraban los cuartos donde dormirían

Ino: yo quiero este cuarto!!! (refiriéndose al de mis padres que es el mas grande)

Kurenai: ni lo pienses dado que es el cuarto mas grande los mayores dormiremos aquí!!

Sakura: ne cual nosotras llegamos primero así que huchéenle!!

Katheryn: lo lamento Ino y Sakura pero Kurenai tiene razón ellos son mayores así que dormirán aquí las chicas en mi cuarto y los chicos en el cuarto de mi hermano

Ino: pero yo quiero este!!

Katheryn: si quieren dormir en mi cuarto bien si no se van con el perro!!

Kiba: era tuyo el perro que ladraba??

Katheryn: si

Kiba: puedo ir con el??

Katheryn: adelante esta afuera en el patio

Kiba: sii!!

Kiba salio disparado más rápido que un cañón

Katheryn: bien así se acomodaran (con los adultos claro) dado que Kurenai y Tsunade son las mujeres ellas dormirán en la cama

Gai/Kakashi/Jiraiya: hay no inventes

Kurenai: que a mi se me hace justo

Tsunade: a mi también así que dejen de llorar como niñas

Katheryn: Kakashi dormirás en el sillón (uno que esta hay a un lado de la cama) y Gai y Jiraiya en el colchón inflable

Kakashi: yo en el sillón???

Kurenai: andale no seas llorón no te pasara nada

Kakashi: pero no quiero!!

Katheryn: hay Kakashi renegon

Kakashi: a ver duérmete tu??

Katheryn: nembre yo compartiré cama con aquellas

Kurenai: a ver yo lo convenzo!!

Tsunade: a ver yo quiero ver!!!

Kakashi: convénceme

Katheryn: creo que no quiero ver……….pero lo haré porque adoro esta pareja : p

Kurenai: jumn………vete a dormir al sillon!! (lo miraba fijamente a los ojos)

Kakashi: mmmm NO

Kurenai: (mirandolo mas cerca de los ojos) vete a dormir al sillón a la voz de ya!!

Kakashi: (tambien mirandola fijamente) yo…..yo hay ya voy deja de verme así!!! Tus ojos dan miedo!!

Kurenai: listo!!

Los demas: o.O

Katheryn: y ya fue todo!!

Kurenai: que mas querías??

Katheryn: nada olvídalo

Katheryn: me decepcionas Kakashi

Kakashi: intenta ver sus ojos fijamente durante minutos dan miedo todos rojos parece sangre

Kurenai: haré de cuenta que no oí eso ¬¬

Tsunade: de veras da miedo imagina verla en la noche todo oscuro lo único que resalta son sus ojos que miedo

Katheryn: esta bien voy a ver como les va a aquellas

ooooOooOoOoOoOoOOoOo

Ino: no Sakura yo dormiré en la cama!!

Sakura: tu vete al sillón niña

Katheryn: que pasa??

Ten ten: se pelean por ver quien dormirá en la cama grande

Katheryn: a ver Sakura e Ino dormirán juntas en la otra cama (hay dos camas)

Ino/Sakura: me rehusó!!

Katheryn: ya dije y Hinata Ten ten Temari y yo dormiremos en la cama grande

Ino: esperas que duerma con la frontuda bromeas cierto!!

Katheryn: si quieres duerme en el sleeping bag

Ino: lo prefiero

Katheryn: ok

Naruto: hey Katheryn no tienes ramen

Katheryn: ehh nou pero tengo pues sopa maruchan!!

Naruto: y eso que es

Katheryn: mira ven

Katheryn y Naruto bajaron por la sopa y hasta aquí le dejo bien el otro capi me hicieron unas preguntas de parte de "shadow noir wing"

**¿Qué parejas pondrás? **Pondre estas: sasusaku naruhina nejiten kibaino shikatema kakakure y las demas que se me ocurran pueden cambiar depende de la situación

**¿Akatsuki saldrá? **Esta pregunta es muy buena lo estoy pensando seriamente esta en veremos

**¿Qué edad tienen? **14


	4. sin comida!

Atrapados en otra dimensión

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creador

(Aclaraciones)

_Pensamientos y flash back_

OoOoOoOoOoOo mi separador

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hola antes de comenzar con este fan fic quiero agradecer a un usuario llamado "Astarot" quien me explico lo que es el formato script y podré hacer de este fan fic mas calidad quiero pedir por favor que si encuentran mas errores me los hagan saber para poder arreglarlos se los agradecería mucho como ya les dije me lo explico tratare de hacerlo a la manera quizás no me salga pero bueno me pueden decir si le entendieron o no y ya yo veré que puedo hacer.**

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

¿No tienes ramen Katheryn?**- **pregunto un tanto esperanzado Naruto

no pero…tengo sopa Maruchan!- respondió la chica

¿y eso que es?

Mira ven de seguro te gustara

Ok

Bajaron a la cocina Katheryn saco de la alacena la cajita de sopa la preparado y finalmente la metió en el microondas 

¿Katheryn que es este aparatito y para que sirve?-señalando el microondas

Eso es un microondas y sirve para calentar los alimentos

Orale! Ahh que es eso que se escucha viene del micro…..esa cosa

Eso significa que ya esta listo 

Ya la saco la revolvio y se la entrego a Naruto con todo y su tenedor

Ah Katheryn que este artefacto raro que me diste- dijo Naruto sacando una y otra vez el tenedor tratando de entender porque lo había puesto ahí

Eso es un tenedor y sirve para comer con el mira

Katheryn le explico, obviamente Naruto no capto a la primera así que mejor se dio por vencida y le entrego un par de palillos que tenia guardados de cuando pidieron comida japonesa (¿porque no hizo eso desde el principio?)

Oh esto sabe realmente delicioso- dijo aun con los palillos en la boca

Sabia que te gustaría ahora vamos arriba que de seguro nos esperan

Si ya voy Katheryn

Los dos mensos subieron arriba mientras los demás se acomodaban para dormir

Pero no quiero dormir ahí!-gritaba histérica Ino

Ya te dije no puedes dormir en el cuarto de los adultos

Pero porque no?

Hay Yamanaka pero que bien jodes andale ya vete a dormir que mañana hay mucho que hacer

Esta bien- dijo Ino aun enojada

Ya todos se fueron a dormir y todos descansaron bueno todos excepto tal vez Katheryn ya que cada 30 minutos alguien se levantaba para preguntarle donde rayos estaba el baño hasta que se desespero y mejor puso unos letreritos que salían desde los cuartos hasta el baño que decían "Si quieres ir al baño sigue los letreritos". Hasta que amanecio

Ah ya es de día tuve un sueño raro soñé qué todo…-dijo Katheryn y se detuvo al verse rodeada de Hinata Ten ten y Temari

Ya amaneció?-pregunto Hinata

Si ya será mejor que baje a ver que podemos comer

Yo voy-la siguió Hinata

Ya por las escaleras las dos jóvenes empezaron a oír ruidos alarmantes en la cocina que se llevaron tremendo susto

Baja tu primero Hinata

Que y-yo pero no s-se-respondio Hinata

Anda se supone que estas entrenada

Pero es t-tu casa tu debes hacerlo

Ya ni tu ni yo bajamos las dos al mismo tiempo ¿sale?

Si vamos

Las dos chicas bajaron abajo (no a poco? Yo pensé que habían bajado arriba) y se dirigieron a la cocina donde se encontraron una pues sorpresa

Bien vamos Hinata

S-si Katheryn

A la de tres vamos a la cocina 1…2….3!

Ahhhhh-grito Hinata

Ahhhh ¿Chouji que demonios haces aquí?-Pregunto Katheryn en un suspiro pues de verdad se había asustado

Es que me entro hambre-Dijo Chouji con una rebanada de jamón en las manos

Oh Katheryn mi-mira-Hablo Hinata apuntando al refrigerador

¿Que paso?...Oh Dios Chouji limpiaste el refrigerador de verdad tenias hambre

Si mucha-dijo con una sonrisa

Rayos bueno Hinata ayúdame vamos a levantar a los adultos quizás alguien sepa cocinar

Si ya v-voy

Los tres (también Chouji iba) se dirigieron al cuarto de los jouninns a despertarlos y de paso también a los demás

¿Qué paso Katheryn por que nos levantaste tan temprano?-dijo Kakashi casi bostezando

Bueno hay un problema

Cual dilo-hablo Naruto

Pues no hay nada de comer

¿Como? Tus padres te dejan sola un mes y no te dejan comida-respondio Tsunade

Si había pero alguien se la comió

Déjame ver fue Chouji cierto-dijo Shikamaru

De echo……pero bueno ese no es el caso ¿alguien sabe cocinar?

-Silencio total-

¿Qué nadie sabe?-volvió a preguntar Katheryn

-Siguen sin contestar-

No se amontonen nada mas tengo una cocina, bien pues tendremos que echarlo a la suerte bueno usaremos la "ley del punto rojo"

Y que es eso-pregunto Sakura

Bueno haré muchas bolitas de papel quien saque el punto rojo cocinara ¿les parece justo?

Si-dijeron todos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hasta aquí les dejo por falta de imaginación y flojera sale me voy adios


	5. la comida de Kakashi

Atrapados en otra dimension

Atrapados en otra dimension

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creador

"diálogos"

_flash back y pensamientos_

(aclaraciones)

OoOOoOOoO- Separador

OoOoOooooooOoOoOoOo

"Bueno empecemos"- dijo Katheryn con un vasito lleno de papelitos-"¿Quien saca primero?"

"Yo"-dijo una entusiasmada Ten ten

"Ok toma uno"

"¿El que sea?"

"Si"-lo toma-"Bueno el que sigue"

Todos fueron sacando su papelito no necesitan saber el orden cuando ya todos tuvieron su papelito en mano Katheryn hablo

"De acuerdo ahora ábranlo y si les toca el punto rojo……la cocina es toda suya"- dijo señalándola

"En blanco"-dijo Tsunade

"El mío igual"- dijo Naruto

"No inventes"-exclamo Kakashi enseñando el papel con un punto rojo en el medio-"No cocinare verdad"

"Lo siento"-dijo Katheryn con la cabeza baja

"De verdad cocinaras sensei"- pregunto Sakura

"Creo que no habrá de otra"

"Bueno todos vayan arriba yo le explicare a Kakashi como usar la cocina"-dijo Katheryn

Todos subieron a excepción de Katheryn y Kakashi, Katheryn saco los utensilios y un poco de queso, frijoles cocidos, sal y pan que había sobrado.

"¿Que se supone que haga con esto?"- pregunto Kakashi

"No se échale imaginación mira te prendere la estufa no toques el sartén ya que te puedes quemar ten cuidado y cuando termines la estufa se apaga de este modo solo gira la cosita esa y ya yo estaré arriba cuidando que aquellos no se lastimen ni nada"-sube las escaleras y encuentra a Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Temari en fin a todas las chicas alrededor del televisor- "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Que rayos es esto?"-pregunto Ino

"Es un televisor"

"¿Un que?"- repitió Hinata

"Mira necesitas prenderla"-la prende-"Hay se ven progrmas de televisión son demasiado entre tenidos mira por ejemplo pondre este canal y eso que ves es el programa"

"¿Pero esas personas que onda?"-pregunto Kurenai

"Sencillo son actores ese es su trabajo hacer programas, o películas"-explico Katheryn

"¿No se saldran de la tele verdad?"-pregunto Ino

"Claro que no jajajaja no pueden salir"-dijo tocando la pantalla-"¿Ven?"

"¿Puedo tocarla?"- pregunto Temari señalando la pantalla

"Por supuesto adelante"

Temari fue acercando su dedo poco a poco hasta que llego a la pantalla

"Se siente duro"-exclamo Temari

"Es porque tiene un vidrio que es para poder ver los programas"

"Orale y ¿podemos ver uno de esos programas que dices?"- pregunto Tsunade

"Claro a ver"-checando programación-"Pues esta esa serie"

"¿De que se trata?"-pregunto Kurenai

"Ah pues de unas personas que trabajan en un hospital para ser doctores que son personas que curan gente"

"¿Como yo y Tsunade-sama?"-pregunto Sakura

"Si solo que con diferentes métodos, bueno ustedes vean eso yo iré a ver que onda con los chavos"

Katheryn se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano y encontró a todos un tanto aburridos tirados en el suelo viendo los libros que tenia su hermano sobre una mesa

"Qué hacen"- pregunto Katheryn

"Nada"-respondio Sasuke

"¿Katheryn no tienes algo para entretenernos?"-Pregunto Naruto

"Bueno pues pueden jugar videojuegos"

"¿vides-que?"-pregunto Neji

"Miren"-dijo sacando su consola y un juego mientras lo prende

"¿Qué es eso?"-dijo Lee

"Es el juego veran el juego hace lo que ustedes en este caso jugaran uno en el que tienen que matar zombies"-sacando el control

"¿Zombies?"-pregunto Neji

"Si son como los malos de juego miren así se juega"

Katheryn les explico como se jugaba para entretenerlos cuando todos entendieron estaban pegados a la pantalla

"No Neji no seas menso matalo"- gritaba Kankuro

"Me toca"-grito Naruto cuando Neji perdió-"Maldita cosa muérete no me van a matar"

"Ja! Hasta en eso no puedes Naruto"- se reia Sasuke

"¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor eh?"- dijo Naruto-"Pues inténtalo"-aventando el control hacia el

"Bien te enseñare a jugar"-Sasuke batallaba un poco pero al fin y al cabo duro mas que Naruto

"No es justo es que el monito que escogí yo era lento"-se quejaba Naruto-"Y Sasuke eligió a la monita esa y todos saben que las mujeres son mas ligeras que los hombres"

"Hay ahora resulta Naruto aguántate perdiste"-decia Neji

"Bien me toca pasen el control"-gritaba Lee

Katheryn bajo a ver como estaba Kakashi con lo de la cocina

"¿Esta todo bien allá adentro?"-dijo tocando la puerta

"Casi acabo"-le respondió Kakashi

"Bueno voy a entrar"

"Ok"-Katheryn entra-

"Valla no quemaste la cocina bueno preparare la mesa deja apago la estufa"-dijo mientras sacaba platos

Una vez puesta la mesa Katheryn llamo a los demás para que bajaran a comer

"Bueno creo que iré al baño a lavarme las manos"-dijo Kakashi

"De acuerdo"-dijo Katheryn sirviendo un poco de la mezcla de queso y frijoles

"¿Ya vamos a comer?"-dijo Naruto con todos los chicos atrás

"Si siéntense"

Todos se acomodaron en la mesa y Katehryn sirvió los platos

"¿Qué demonios es esto?-pregunto Sakura

"No tengo idea"- respondió Katheryn- "Alguien pruébelo primero, ¿algún valiente que se atreva?"

"Yo lo hare"- dijo Chouji

Chouji probo un poco de la "comida" para luego poner una mueca rara en la cara

"¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Shikamaru

"Esta demasiado salado"-dijo Chouji

"Esto no es comestible"-dijo Sakura

"Y que hacemos"-dijo Tsunade-"No podemos comer esto"

"A ver Kakashi debe estar perdido encontrando el baño así que no hay de otra"- dijo Katheryn

"¿Lo comeremos?"-pregunto Ino

"Por supuesto que no, nos desharemos de ella vengan siganme"-dijo buscando la llave de su casa una vez afuera Katheryn dijo-"Bueno a la de una a la de dos a la de tres"-dijo aventando su plato a la barda que detrás de la barda hay terreno si usar

"¿Qué te pasa?"-pregunto Kurenai

"No lo podemos comer es la única salida a ver pasen sus platos"-dijo Katheryn

"No podemos hacer eso….y si hay alguien trabajando ahí o algo"-dijo Hinata

"No te preocupes no hay nadie"

Lo que Katheryn no sabia es que hace unos días unos señores se encontraban trabajando en la construcción de una casa y una vez aventados todos lo platos…

"¡Hey!, ¿Quién aventó eso?"- dijo uno de los señores que trabajaban

"No manchen que hacen hay parados ¡corran!"- dijo Katehryn

Todos salieron corriendo y al entrar se toparon con Kakashi

"¿Que hacían allá afuera?"-pregunto Kakashi

"Pues..eso tu sabes lo que hacíamos afuera…era pues tu sabes"-dijo Katheryb tratando de hallar una excusa posible

"Estábamos…..¡viendo el cielo!"- dijo Sakura

"Si es que es un día tan hermoso mira ven afuera"-dijo Tsunade

"No gracias no quiero salir ¿ya acabaron de comer?"-pregunto Kakashi

"Si hace mucho es que teníamos tanta hambre"-dijo Kurenai

"Oh ahí hay mas en el sartén ¿no quieren?"-pregunto Kakashi

"No ya estamos llenos gracias sensei"-dijo Naruto

"Que bueno que les gusto"

"Si delicioso"-dijo Katheryn con una sonrisa-"Bueno yo que ustedes descano bien hago todo lo que se me ocurra porque mañana……¡será día de limpieza!

"¡Limpieza!"-exclamo Ino

"Si no creerán que todo el tiempo que estén aquí estará todo cochino verdad así que ya saben mañana los espera un largo día"

OOOOoOoOooOoOo

Y hasta aquí llegamos bueno pues cuídense coman frutas y verduras báñense con agua y con jabón no coman alimentos chatarra y vean mucho anime ah y dejen review si les gusto y si no también ya sea para mandar saludos,quejas,opiniones,ideas etc.. aunque sea un "vete al infierno y no re regreses" maldiciones lo que quieran


	6. Dia de Limpieza

Atrapados en Otra Dimensión

Atrapados en Otra Dimensión

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen todos y cada uno son

de su creador

_Pensamiento y Flash back_

(Aclaraciones)

"Diálogos"

OoOoOOoOoOoO-mi separador

6:00 am

"¡Levántense!"-gritaba una chica de ojos cafés y pelo de igual color

"¡Estoy durmiendo haz silencio!"-se quejo Tsunade

Katherine se desespero y una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja cubrió su cara, como el cuarto donde estaba Tsunade solía ser muy frió, se acerco a la cama agarro la colcha y tiro de ella.

"¡Oye estaba durmiendo¡"-se quejo la Hokage

"Oh lo siento"-decia mientras fingía cara de pena-"Bueno levántense y diríjanse a la sala"

"¿Así despiertas a tus invitados?"- pregunto Ino con sueño una vez que todos se reunieron en la sala

"Si, bueno los mande llamar porque como ayer les dije hoy es día de limpieza"-dijo sacando una escoba, una recogedora y un trapeador-"En seguida les digo sus tareas, bueno a ver Ino y Sakura limpiaran el cuarto donde duermen, Tsunade y Kurenai la cocina, Sasuke y…Naruto el baño, Kakashi, Jiraiya el otro baño, Hinata y Temari el cuarto de mis papas, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru y Chouji el cuarto donde duermen y por ultimo Gaara y Kankuro la entrada, yo junto con Ten ten el otro baño

"¿Limpiaremos juntas?"-preguntaron al unísono Sakura e Ino

"Si, yo que ustedes empiezo ya el cuarto esta muy sucio"-entregandoles una escoba-"A ver todos tomen su utensilio y ya saben a limpiar"

OoooOOOOOooOo

El cuarto de Katherine.

"Valla..¿Katherine nunca limpio aquí?-dijo Ino mirando debajo de la cama

"Porque te sorprendes Ino, digo, una cerda como tu debe tener así su cuarto"-le contesto una joven de pelo rosa

"Ash siempre con tus tonterías Sakura, pásame la escoba"

"Toma"

El baño de Sasuke y Naruto

"A ver….empecemos ¡de veras!"-dijo un chico de naranja muy entusiasmado.

"Según Katherine se debe poner el cloro y el detergente y procurar que el cloro no toque la ro…."-se detiene al ver a Naruto-"la ropa…Naruto quedaste cubierto de cloro"

"Si pero..no pasara nada verdad"

"Eso no lo se, lo que se es que hay que acabar esto luego nos preocupamos por tu ropa"

La cocina

"No es justo nos toco lavar los platos"-se quejo Tsunade

"Vamos ve el lado positivo"-dijo Kurenai

"¿Lo positivo?"

"Si, al menos no estas en tu oficina firmando papeles"

"Tienes razón además esto puede ser divertido"

"¿En serio?"

"Trato de ser positiva"

"Oh ya entiendo"

El cuarto de los padres de Katherine.

"Valla que mala suerte este cuarto es enorme, si que nos sacamos el premio mayor"-decia una molesta Temari

"De verdad tienen mala suerte"-dijo parada en la puerta Ino

"Ino ¿no debes estar limpiando?"

"Si pero Sakura me mando aquí por el trapeador así que se los robare un ratito tomen aquí les dejo la escoba"

"Si tómala y vete tenemos mucho trabajo"

"Bueno adiós y suerte con el cuarto-chiquero"

"¡Largarte de aquí Yamanaka!"

"Ya voy jajaja"

"No le hagas caso Hinata terminaremos en un dos por tres"

Con Lee y Neji

"No puedo creer que esa niña nos pusiera a limpiar el cuarto"

"Vamos Neji no te hará daño un poco de limpieza"

"Dilo por ti yo no debería estar haciendo esto"

De vuelta con Naruto y su cloro

"¡AHH Sasuke!"-grito un histérico Naruto

"¿Qué te paso Naruto?

"Mira mi traje se ve de otro color"

"Ah Naruto es por el cloro aclara los colores y tu de baka te lo echaste encima pero que idiota"

"Te crees mucho verdad Sasuke ¡esquiva esto!"-grito a continuación Naruto listo para lanzar un kunai pero se dio cuenta de que su bolsillo lo había dejado en el cuarto-"rayos, ¡toma!"-lanzando un poco de agua a su compañero

"Que infantil eres no mereces que te responda eso"

"¿Le temes al agua Sasuke?"-insistió Naruto

"No le temo al agua"

"Entonces anda mojame toca el agua"

"Naruto eres un fastidioso entiende no me rebajare a tu nivel"

"Bueno si tu quieres"-dijo mientras tomaba el cloro en sus manos-"Toma"

"¡Naruto! Ya me harte tu me provocaste"-Sasuke empapo a Naruto en agua mezclada con mas cloro

"Es todo lo que tienes"

"No has visto nada"

Sakura quien iba pasando por el pasillo a dejar el trapeador y cubeta de vuelta con Temari, orgullosa dado que ya había acabado con el cuarto y lo dejo impecable no noto el agua que estaba tirada producto de la pequeña discusión de Naruto y Sasuke resbalo con todo y cubeta llena de agua restregándola por el cuarto donde Temari y Hinata habían limpiado

"¡Sakura! Que has hecho mira nada mas y Hinata y yo tanto que nos esforzamos"-dijo una furiosa Temari

"¿Qué sucedi…..¡ahh!"-Ino corrió con la misma suerte al ir al cuarto donde se encontraban Temari, Sakura y Hinata al oír el griterío de Temari

"¡Ino quitate de encima!"-decia Sakura

"Nos puedes explicar porque entraste de esa manera Sakura"-decía Temari

"Pues resulta que había agua tirada en el pasillo"-se defendió Sakura

"¿Que sucede allá arriba?"-gritaba Katherine subiendo las escaleras

"No Kathe…."-decían Ino y Sakura pero…..demasiado tarde Katherin resbalo y fue a dar al piso

"¡Katherine!"-grito Ten ten mientras subía pero ella no corrio con esa suerte-"¿Estas bien?"

"Eso creo ¿Porque hay agua tirada en el piso?"-preguntaba Katherine

"Preguntaselo a Naruto y Sasuke"-decía Temari

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?"-Preguntaba histérica Katherine a punto de que en su frente se veia unas de esas venas gordas y malvadas

"Todo fue culpa de Naruto pregúntale a el"-decia un enfurecido Sasuke

"No es cierto de veras, Sasuke empezo"

"No me importa quien empezó o quien termino pero dado que han ensuciado todo lo que Temari y Hinata limpiaron ustedes lo limpiaran"- dijo con tono firme y el típico manos en su cadera

"Pero no es justo"-replico Naruto

"Exacto no es justo, Temari y Hinata se esforzaron y ustedes lo destrozaron ahora lo limpiaran así que terminen rápido"- se apresuro a decir Katheryn

"Nosotras ya termínanos ¿podemos ver tele?"-pregunto Ino

"Si no veo porque no de echo yo también la veré con ustedes"

Las chicas se pusieron a ver la tele poco a poco fueron terminando cada quien sus tareas y empezaron a hacer diversas cosas que no es necesario que lo escriba hasta que dio la tarde.

"Tengo hambre"-dijo Katheryn

"Yo también"-asintió Temari

"Pero no hay nada"-dijo Ten ten

"Bien todos a la sala junta general"-grito Katheryn

"¿Junta General? ¿De donde saca esas cosas?"-dijo Kurenai

"No tengo idea"-respondio Tsunade

"A ver creo que todos sabemos que no hay nada para comer, tomar o cocinar por lo tanto me veo obligada a ir de compras como no puedo ir sola ya que el idiota de mi hermano esta en casa de no se quien y dejarlos a todos aquí solos seria casi suicida los que van conmigo serán………"-dijo tocandose la barbilla

"Yo quiero ir"-dijeron Ino y Sakura

"Bien a ver serán: Ino, Ten ten, Temari, Sasuke, y Shikamaru"

"Bien"-grito Ino

"¿Yo porque no?"-replico Sakura

"Porque aquí no es normal tener pelo rosa y aunque digas que es pintado no es muy normal que se lo pinten de ese color, ademas debe haber adultos aquí a ver para que no los reconozcan los peinaremos y vestirán de forma diferente ¿entendido?"

"Yo no quiero ir que flojera"-se quejo Shikamaru

"Vas a ir y punto bien Gaara tu estaras a cargo de todos junto con los adultos porque les inspiras miedo bueno vengan hay que ver que ropa usaran"

OoOoOoOoOooOoO

Y hasta aquí llego por flojera gracias a Iris e Isis gracias a ellas hize la continuación bueno me voy adios!!


	7. El celular y el pegamento

Atrapados en Otra Dimensión

Atrapados en Otra Dimensión

Naruto no me pertenece.

Ok en el capitulo anterior vimos que Katherine obligo a nuestros queridos personajes de Naruto a limpiar su casa ahora los obligara a ir por despensa bien mejor dejo de interrumpir y empezamos!!

"Dialogos"

_Pensamientos y Flash back_

(Aclaraciones)

OoOoOoOoO- Mi separador

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bien veamos, como los vestiremos"-decia Katherine mientras se movía de un lado a otro en su habitación-"Supongo que Temari, Ino y Ten ten yo les prestare la mia, Shikamaru y Sasuke la de mi hermano"

"¿Katherine esperas que me ponga tu ropa?, es muy rara"-decia Ino viendo la ropa

"Asi vestimos aquí ahora escojan algo, lo que sea y pónganselo, procuren verse decentes"

Katherine dejo en el cuarto suyo a Temari, Ino y Ten ten y a Shikamaru y Sasuke en el de su hermano, por ahora veamos que hacen el trío de chicas en el cuarto.

"Pues será ropa rara pero es linda me pondré esto"-Ino sostenía una blusa negra de manga corta con el cuello blanco, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros-"En cuanto a accesorios usare esto"-con un collar blanco de bolitas y aretes de igual forma y color.

"Buena elección yo elegí esto"-Ten ten había elegido una blusa lila un pantalón de mezclilla azul fuerte, unos zapatos morados y unos aretes en forma de corazón con una pequeña piedrita lila en el centro.

"A mi me gusto este conjunto"-Temari escogió una blusa roja de manga corta una mini-falda de mezclilla y zapatos azules.

"Ya estamos listas Katherine"-grito Ino al salir del cuarto.

"Si ahorita subo"-Katherine grito desde abajo pues se encontraba con Naruto explicandole para que servia el pegamento.

En ese momento salieron Shikamaru y Sasuke obviamente no con sus ropas comunes, Shikamaru llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla junto con una camisa blanca con unas letras rojas en ingles que sabra la madre que decían, Sasuke por su lado se puso un pantalón y una camisa café con un dibujo blanco que ni Katherine sabia que era.

"Bien ahora, a ver bueno Temari quitate tus coletas y asta solo uno te sacare un poco de fleco para plancharlo hacia el lado derecho, Ten ten tu a ver igual que Temari solo que a ti te enchinare el pelo en cuanto a ti Ino solo suéltatelo y te lo planchare completo ya veran quedaran genial"-decia Katherine.

Una vez que todos cumplieron los caprichos de vestimenta de la reina Katherinr pudieron salir en paz a comprar Katherine dejo su celular y se llevo el de su hermano para llamar a su casa y verificar que todo este bien lo malo es que a la bruta de Catherine se le olvido enseñarle a alguien como servia.

"Esperen chicos llamare a la casa quiero asegurarme de que todo valla bien"-decia Katherine.

En casa de Katherine.

Un celular sonaba insistentemente con la canción de "Kinjirareta Asobi" sobre la mesa del comedor.

"¿Qué suena tanto?"-decía Naruto al oír la canción.

"No tengo idea jamás había escuchado algo así"-agrego Kiba

"Viene de abajo"-dijo Sakura-"Mejor vamos con los adultos ellos sabrán que hacer".

"Para nada, esto es algo genial de veras"-Insistia Naruto

"Esta bien pero no lo vallas a tocar"-Dijo Sakura

Así nuestros aventurados amigos bajaron con cuidado para que Gaara no los viera, llegaron a la cocina y se guiaron por el sonido

"Bien no hagan ruido estamos cerca"-habló Sakura

"Si, si tu camina"-se quejo Kiba

"Shh ya llegamos, ¿Qué demonios es eso?-señalaba Naruto el celular en la mesa.

"Creo… que se tiene que abrir"-decia Kiba con el celular en la mano.

"Dame eso tu no sabes"-dijo Naruto

"Suéltalo idiota".

"Chicos lo van a romper"-agrego Sakura

Y como si Sakura lo hubiera invocado entre tanto jaloneo lo tiraron el celular se abrió y se rompió por la mitad ante la cara indignada de nuestro trío

"Mira lo que hiciste Naruto"-decía Kiba

"¿Yo? Fuiste tu"

"Fueron los dos, ya cállense Katherine nos matara"-decia una nerviosa Sakura

"¿Qué fue eso?"-preguntaba Tsunade al oír el golpe-"Voy a bajar"

"Idiota escóndelo"-decia Kiba mientras le quitaba el celular de las manos a Naruto y lo ponía detrás de el.

"¿Tsunade-sama que se oyó?"-preguntaba Hinata

"No se a eso voy"

Las voces de Hinata y Tsunade se oían cada vez mas cerca mientras los curiosos de Kankuro y Chouji también iban, si se preguntan por Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai , Jiraiya, Neji y Lee bueno ellos se quedaron viendo tele.

"¿Qué paso?"-pregunto Kankuro

"El idiota de Naruto tiro la cosa esa"-enseñando el celular

"¿Qué? Yo no fui"-se defendió Naruto

"¿Cómo? Que acaso no saben lo que Katheryn ara si se entera(Los ahí presentes se imaginan a Katheryn con la típica imagen que esta ella toda negra como sombra y los ojos rojos y brillantes)

"Tenemos que hacer algo"-dijo Hinata

"Ya se!"-grito Naruto-"Antes de irse Katheryn me explico que un pegamento podía pegar de todo"

"¿Y eso que?"-dijo Kankuro

"Lo podemos pegar"-agrego Naruto

"Jamás pensé decir esto Naruto pero eres un genio"-dijo Tsunade

"¿Dónde esta el pegamento?"-pregunto Sakura

"Aquí, a ver traigan la cosilla esa"-dijo Naruto

"Toma anda ponle eso"-dijo Kiba

El celular quedo bueno quedo espantosamente pegado para empezar lo pegaron al revés, es decir con la pantalla arriba lo dejaron en la mesa subieron con cuidado y se pusieron a hacer lo que sea para dejar de pensar en ello.

En el centro comercial.

"Que raro no contestan, bueno síganme y no se separen"-decia Katherine

"Me siento rara"-decia Ten ten

"Yo me siento genial, hay muchos chicos para ver"-decia Ino mientras miraba

"Exacto relájate y disfruta"-finalizaba Temari.

"A ver, nos falta las frutas es por aquí"-los dirigía Catherine

En lo que iban una chica de unos 14 años se dirigió hacia Sasuke y Shikamaru.

"¿Disculpen les puedo tomar una foto?"-pregunto la chica-"Esque se parecen a Sasuke y a Shikamaru de Naruto"

"Pero si nosotros somos………………….."-Shikamaru fue interrumpido

"¡Mis primos!, si ellos vienen de…..de….Papantla y allá no conocen Naruto pero adelante tómala"

"¡Gracias!"-dijo la chica, tomo su foto y se fue

"Fiuuu la libramos mejor vamonos casi nos descubren"-dijo Katherine-"Bien a ver Ino, ¿Ino?...donde esta"

"Alla"-señalo Ten ten hacia donde estaba la rubia hablando de lo lindo con un muchacho.

"¡Ariana!"-grito Katherine.-"YA VAMONOS"

Como Katherine obviamente no iba a gritarle por su nombre se lo cambio cosa que Ino no sabía así que no volteo.

"Prima ya vamonos"-dijo Catherine tomándola del brazo.

"¿Qué? No soy tu auch!"-fue lo que dijo después de recibir un pisotón de parte de Katherine-"Lo siento me voy"-dijo Ino

Ya que llegaron a la casa y bajaron todo fueron a dejarlo a la cocina donde Katherine entro primero

"Ya llegamos"-grito Katherine-"Parece que todo esta bien……….¡AHHHH!

Katherine pego un grito marca diablo que les apuesto una barra de chocolate a que ustedes también lo oyeron

"!!MI CELULAR!!"-gritaba Katherine.

OoOOoOoOoOooOO

Aquí los dejo apuesto a que notaron que deje una referencia a un anime si saben cual es díganmelo a ver si es cierto se me ocurrió empezar a dejar referencias a distintos animes puede ser no se un traje o un peluche que tenga Katherine por ahí, o que lo vean en la tele, un videojuego de echo en un capitulo deje dos referencias a ver quien las encuentra primero en el siguiente capitulo yo diré que referencia era y quien gano así que lean cuidadosamente la de este capitulo esta súper fácil recuerden decir que referencia es y a que anime bueno adios!

Le mando un saludote a Isis, Iris y a Nicole por sus tarjetas de cumpleaños y por su apoyo este capitulo se los dedico adiós y gracias


End file.
